Starting Over
by Akane81
Summary: For some people Monster high was great, but for others it was the worst thing to happen to them. Ruby is a twin who is half gorgon and half human. She became addicted to drugs when her heart was broken. Now she's trying to get her life back together with the help of some of her past classmates. MannyXoc
1. Ruby

She trudged up the walkway in her worn shoes. She gently pushed the cheap shades she wore back into place. With a shaky hand she knocked on the door, unsure of how she would be greeted. The door opened to the small red-headed woman that she resembled. Her mother looked worn out, like she had to bear a lot of weight on her shoulders over the years. The wrinkles on her face and grey streaks in her hair pushed a guilty weight onto the girl's chest. She knew she was the one to put those there. She gulped as her mother stared at her with sad eyes. She knew she wasn't welcome here anymore, that burdensome weight on her heart getting heavier.

"Ruby," her mother whispered and looked down at the porch she stood on.

"Mom," She whimpered in return. She fiddled with the button on her blouse. The blouse that was given to her by a nurse at the rehab center she had been at during the past six months.

"I just can't do this again sweetie. I can't take this… Here," she said handing her a good pair of sunglasses and a wad of money. Ruby wanted to push the money back at her, but she knew she needed it. She had to find somewhere to live while she looked for a job. She took the money and nodded.

"I understand," she whispered, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I'll pay you back, I promise."

Turning around she traded the cheap sunglasses for her nice ones and strolled down the walkway. She walked down the block, and then the next. Her eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks. She swiped away at the tears as she walked, watching the sidewalk beneath her feet. Her shoulder hit someone as she walked and she mumbled a sorry, but kept moving.

"Ruby?" said a familiar voice. She stopped and turned her head to see her old friend Draculaura. She smirked thinking she was still short as ever, even in her heels and Ruby in tennis shoes. Ruby was still taller.

"Oh, I cannot believe it! It is you!" she said cheerily, "I have not seen you in years! How are you?"

Ruby watched as her eyes went from happy, to filled with pity. Ruby suddenly found her grubby shoes very interesting.

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean… I will be okay. Don't worry about me. I'll get myself together somehow…," Ruby replied scratching the back of her head and kicking a small pebble.

"Oh, well that's good," Draculaura replied smiling again, "I hear Jace is in college to be a doctor."

"Is he? That's nice," Ruby replied, feeling herself start to get shaky. She didn't need it. She had to keep telling herself that. This pretty little vampire reminded her of why she started getting those hits in the first place. She put her hand in the pocket of her jeans as the idea of finding her brother and staying with him flew out the door. Her shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. Draculaura looked her over.

"So, where are you staying? With your mother?" Her head tilted to the side with curiosity.

Ruby shook her head and said nothing, feeling her tears drip again. Why was she crying? It was her own fault, after all. With a deep breath she gave Draculaura a watery smile.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Ruby said and gave her a wave as she turned and walked.

"Wait! You are not visiting your mother?" Draculaura ran up next to her, "Well, our house is full right now, but let me make a few calls. I think Manny has space! Jace always stays with one of us when he visits. Manny, or Jackson, or Clawd and I."

Ruby's eyes widened and she shook her head, but she could already hear Draculaura's phone ringing. As the other side picked up she heard a deep "Hello".

"Manny! How are you?" Draculaura said cheerfully, "Are you still living by yourself?"

Ruby could hear a deep breath and then something about Clawd's family tearing up his house.

"No, no, it's not for Clawd. It's for Jace. You remember him, right?" Draculaura said and gave Ruby a smile. She could hear a "Jace is back in town?" on the line. She watched as Draculaura shook her head.

"No, silly. He's in school. Ruby is back in town!" she said, "And you owe me a favor for introducing you to some family members."

She heard a groan on speaker and something about having already returned the favor.

"Please, Manny!" Draculaura pleaded, "Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaase."

"Alright! For how long?" a shout came from the speaker.

Draculaura shrugged, "Well, I don't know. Maybe she could rent a room from you?"

Draculaura looked at Ruby and smiled. Ruby nodded, hey, it was a place to stay. With a shrug she smiled at Draculaura who wrapped her arm through Ruby's, dragging her to a nice looking car. With that, Ruby was swept away to a nice looking two story house with stones decorating the bottom, wood paneling and a nice new blue truck in the driveway that said Taur Construction on the side. Ruby took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. She only really remembered Manny before she got into the drugs, maybe he's changed, right? She walked to the door behind Draculaura, feeling very inadequate compared to the fashionable vamp. The image of Manny in High School breaking her sunglasses on purpose filled her mind. The thought of him sneering at her and calling her a normie made her shudder. Draculaura lifted a manicured finger and pressed the doorbell. She let out a giggle and looked at Ruby.

"Manny has his own company now. He works in construction," she smiled even bigger so that her eyes closed. The door opened and a giant figure leaned against it. He was even bigger than he had been at Monster High. She looked at his big heavy looking boots and then up his jean-clad legs, to his tight shirt with a construction logo on it, and up to his blue eyes staring at her. She watched his jaw clench in irritation and his strong arms crossed in front of him.

"I won't tolerate any drugs in my house, Ruby," He growled, she saw his tail twitch behind him and nodded. She hesitantly lifted her arms to show the scarred skin that remained from her time of drug use.

"I understand. I don't do that anymore," she took a deep breath and nodded as though to reassure herself, "I am better than that. I deserve a life."

Manny nodded and turned to the side letting them in. Ruby glanced at Draculaura and smiled. The house was really nice, but hey anything was nice compared to what she had been used to. The living room was big and open. The ceiling went all the way to the roof of the second floor so it felt huge. There was a giant screen tv, had to be at least seventy inch. The wrap around couch looked comfy enough to sink into and there were tons of windows for natural light. Paintings of scenery adorned the walls. She looked up at the balcony for the second story and could tell there were a few rooms up there as well as below, and to her right she saw a nice kitchen with wood floors and granite counters. The place looked new, it reminded her of those display houses, like it wasn't even lived in. She was used to houses with some dust and clothes strewn about, hell even a dish in the sink. She glanced at Manny and wondered if he was the one to build it.

His blue eyes were still staring at her as though he were deep in thought. Blonde hair was slightly longer but it was his arms that worried her. They were still crossed over his chest. She looked down at the wood floor. He wasn't going to let her stay, she could tell. She couldn't remember what happened after she started using, but she knew it was bad. Even her brother tried to get her out of the drug cycle, but she just went right back in. This time she was out for good. It was difficult when you wake up next to a dead body, a body that had been dead for quite a while. She shuddered at the image of his bluish purple lips, flies moving in and out of his mouth. She looked back up at Manny. He moved his hands to his hips and Ruby felt her shoulders relax a little. It was funny how body language could show what a person is thinking.

Manny sighed and nodded, "Alright, I owe Jace big time, and let's face it Ruby. I help you out and that turns the table. Jace would do anything for you. He did do everything he could. You messed him up good when you took off."

Ruby nodded, she knew that her brother would be extremely grateful to anyone who helped her out. They called him Jace, his middle name, but Ruby knew him as Sapphire. Ruby and Jace were twins, half gorgon and half human. Sapphire had blue snakes for hair, and blue eyes that didn't turn people to stone. Ruby, however, was the cursed one with red and gold eyes that would turn a person to stone in the blink of an eye. Her hair was red like her mothers. She never knew what her father looked like. They were the product of a one night stand and so they would probably never know.

"How did Sapph- uh… Jace help you? Why do you owe him?" Ruby asked looking around the room. Her eyes stopped on a blown up to poster sized picture of them when they were on the Scream Team. Manny had an arm over her shoulder and her brothers. Deuce stood next to her looking cool as ever. She remembered him saying that the stone-cold stunners had to stand next to each other. The memory brought a smile to her face. Deuce was so handsome and she had the biggest crush on him back then. She found herself wanting to touch the picture, but held herself back. She couldn't change the past. That's what her counselor had told her; he told her she needed to move on and make a fresh start.

"He helped me out when I was having a hard time," Manny said from directly behind her, his breath on top of her head. He was looking at the picture as well. She jumped a bit, wondering when he moved behind her. Then she pointed to the picture.

"We were great that year," she said smiling, "I miss playing Skulltimate Rollermaze. We were good at it."

He chuckled from behind her, still not moving.

"We did the best that year, but then you quit the team," he said in his deep voice. She turned and looked at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Did you miss me?" she asked with a smile. He snorted and shook his head.

"Hell no, I didn't miss you playing on the team," he said crossing his arms, "You're a girl!"

Draculaura shook her head, crossing her arms, "Don't start that again, Manny! We girls are pretty tough! Ruby and Jace were awesome when they worked together!"

Manny held his hands up and laughed, "Okay, they were great, but she's so scrawny now. There's no way she could beat me anymore."

Ruby watched as he flexed his arm muscles and shook her head. She looked down at her thin arms and frowned. She hadn't realized how thin she had become, but looking at the picture from when she was younger compared to now, made her frown. She really had become so thin she was practically a skeleton. Rubbing her thin arms she looked over at Manny as he continued to show off his massive muscle mass.

"Well, I will let you two discuss the arrangements of your deal. I have to get to my appointment," Draculaura said giving Ruby a hug, "It is good to have you back. I will see you soon."

Ruby smiled and gave her a brief hug in return, "Thank you, for everything."

Draculaura beamed, "No prob. I am here if you need me."

Ruby pushed her hands into her pockets and watched as Draculaura left. She looked around the large house, taking everything in. Manny cleared his throat behind her, making her jump. She turned and looked at him. Most people were taken back by her reflective sunglasses, but Manny looked like he could see through them and straight into her eyes.

"So, I guess I'm renting you a room for now. Do you even have money, or a job?" he asked leaning back onto a side table and crossing his ankles.

"Uhm… n-no, I don't have much money. I'll look for a job," she pulled her red hair behind her ear, nervously and looked down at Manny's boots.

"Well I guess we'll figure out how much you're going to pay in rent after you find a job," he said scratching the back of his head and then giving her a big smile as a thought crossed his mind, "I'll tell you what. You make the food and I'll buy it."

Ruby eyed him, one eyebrow going up. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Manny raised his hands up, "That's the deal. You're the one looking for somewhere to stay."

"Damn, you're still a sexist pig, aren't you," she said blowing her red bangs to the side, "Fine, I'll cook, but you have to clean the dishes!"

Manny smirked as though he won the battle, "Alright, you cook, and I clean."

He moved around her, his eyebrow raised and asked, "Where's your stuff?"

Her head tilted as it moved to follow him, "What stuff?"

"You're clothes and shampoo and stuff," he replied. She looked down at the used clothes she wore and suddenly felt very small. His stance suddenly changed from hard to soft.

"You don't _have_ anything else, do you?" he asked, his head tilting. She squeezed her hands together, staring at her fingers and shook her head. He stood a little straighter and gave her a look like he felt sorry for her. She saw that look and stood straighter, putting her hands at her sides.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. I made my own choices. I am stronger now and I'm going to pull myself through this or die trying," she said, her lips pursing in anger. He raised his eyebrows and held his hands up.

"I don't know who would hire someone dressed like a hobo, but that's up to you. I could loan you some money for clothes. You can pay me back later," he suggested as he reached past her, grabbing a set of keys from a hook behind her. She found herself breathing in through her nose a moment, smelling the woodsy scent of his cologne as he was inches from her. She followed him as he made his way out to the big truck sitting in his driveway. He opened the door for her and she moved to get in. He put his hands on her waist helping her up. She was surprised at how different he seemed from the way he had treated her in High School. He closed the door for her before getting in on the driver's side. He turned the key and she heard country music blaring from the radio. Smirking he stepped on the gas.

"Country? Really? I never thought you would ever like country," she said rolling the window down. She never pictured herself liking riding in a truck either, but the sound of the engine rumbling made her smile. It made her feel tough just riding in it, it helped that she felt taller than everyone sitting in it.

"What's wrong with country?" Manny asked putting an arm over the back of the seat. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, feeling his fingers next to her shoulder on the back of the seat.

"Hey, you better get used to it, girl. Seeing as how you don't have a car," he said with a smirk. She bit her lip to stop from saying anything and reached for the radio. He shoved her hand away.

"Woman! You don't touch a man's radio, or tv remote for that matter," he said sternly and she couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Gone Country

She turned and looked out the window as they drove to the mall. Manny followed her around as she picked out clothes that were on clearance. She managed to keep the cost under the amount that her mother had given her. She was glad that she wouldn't have to owe Manny anything, but looking at her last twenty dollars she wondered if that was actually a good idea. He was right; she would need clothes if she wanted a job. Manny looked surprised as she paid for the items. He shook his head, looking down at her beat up sneakers. Shit, she might need new shoes. Well those would have to wait.

She took the bags from the clerk and Manny guided her to a store with tons of country things. Ruby looked at him and shook her head as he went around the store picking up items like jeans, shirts, and it wasn't until he picked up a mini-skirt that she realized the clothes were for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him add it to the stuff in his hand, "You wear mini-skirts in your free time?"

He laughed, "Shut-up and get yourself a good pair of boots."

She raised her eyebrows as she watched him pick clothes out. He wasn't serious, right? Manny grabbed her hand and pulled her to where some stylish cowboy boots lined the wall.

"Whatever pair you want, don't worry about the cost," he said turning away and looking at a flowery shirt.

"Manny I'm not into country. I won't wear this stuff," she said looking at the boots her jaw dropping at the prices.

"Girl, you're riding in my truck," he said matter-of-factly and added the shirt to his pile, "You need a good pair of boots if you want to be seen with me. I'll pay for them, and you don't have to pay me back, seeing as how I'm forcing you to get them."

"They're too expens-," she started to say when he cut her off.

"Pick out a pair or you're walking back," he said walking away. She turned to the wall and thought about getting the plain pair because it was cheaper, but the way he was shopping in here was making her mad. A mini-skirt? Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that? She walked down the wall and saw a pair of brown ones with a pretty blue design. They looked like they'd be comfortable, too. Maybe some cowboy boots would be nice to wear. She looked for a sales person and noticed one behind her.

"Do you have those in an eight?" she asked pointing to the pair she liked.

"Hun, I don't think those are in your price range…," the woman said crossing her arms and eyeing Ruby's clothes. Ruby looked up at the boots and then she tried looking for Manny.

"Ma'am, if you aren't buying anything, could you please leave the store," the woman said putting her hands on her hips. Ruby nodded and turned around to walk out, but instead walked into Manny's big chest. He caught her shoulders so she wouldn't fall and then he looked at the sales woman. His eyes were narrowed at the saleswoman. If looks could kill that woman would have been nothing but ash blowing in the wind. A man came up and pushed the saleswoman out of the way.

"Sorry Manny, she's new here. I'm so sorry. Is this your girlfriend? My you are a beauty. Which pair did you want?" the salesman said quickly. Manny looked like steam should be coming out of his nostrils. He glared at the woman as she walked to the counter. Ruby thought about it. She could diffuse the situation, or make it worse. She was sure Manny would make that woman wish she wasn't born if Ruby said something, and she was very tempted to say something. The salesman gave her a pleading look. She took a deep breath and then patted Manny's chest. His glare softened and he looked at her. Ruby gave him a smile and pointed to the pair of boots she liked.

"I don't know much about boots, sweetie. Do you think those would be good? I like the blue, they match your eyes," she said smiling sweetly and leaning against him. Manny's eyes widened and he laughed a little, putting his thick arm around her small waist. He looked at the salesman and grinned.

"You better get her those boots in a hurry, or I might take my money elsewhere," Manny said looking down his snout at the man. The man nodded and went running to the back.

"Size eight, please," Ruby called to the salesman and then looked at Manny and laughed, "Do you believe he thought I was your girlfriend? Should we keep up the charade?"

Manny laughed giving her a little squeeze, "Yeah, maybe he'll give us a discount because that lady was so rude."

She laughed, looking at the growing pile which now included some lingerie. She stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at the sexy sleepwear and underwear he had added. Her jaw clenched and she crossed her arms over her chest. Eyebrows furrowed at him.

"Hey, a guy can dream of what you'd look like in them, right?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows, "I'll pay for them, I promise."

He smirked at her and touched his nose to hers, before rushing off to look at something. She was so tempted to hit the big lug and run off. Maybe moving in with him was a bad idea, but it's not like she had a lot of choices. The salesman came back with a smile, handing her a box.

"Thanks for the help with Manny. He's got a short temper," he whispered opening the box. Ruby smiled and touched the soft leather of the boots.

"Go ahead, try them on. I'm sorry about Lisa, she's new, still getting used to things here. I'll give you a twenty percent discount off the whole purchase," the man said, "Manny's a regular here, so we would really like to keep it that way."

Ruby laughed, trying the boots on. They were surprisingly soft and comfortable.

"We'll take them," she said looking at them on her feet in a mirror. She thought about asking if they were still hiring, but decided Manny would enjoy it too much if she worked here.

"Why don't you wear them out?" the salesman suggested, putting her worn tennis shoes into the boots box, "They look good on you."

The salesman went over to Manny and sweet talked him a bit while Ruby admired her new boots. She walked over to Manny and he whistled, looking at her boots. She laughed showing them off. Almost a thousand dollars later she had a new wardrobe. She shook her head as she walked with Manny who was weighed down with bags.

"I think you went overboard in there," she looked down at her new boots and smiled.

Manny laughed as he put the bags into the backseat, "But you're gonna be one hot country girl, and everyone is going to be jealous of me."

He turned and helped her up into the truck. She shook her head and waited for him to get in. Once he was in and started the engine she touched his hand.

"Manny? I hope you're not getting the wrong idea. I'm not in a place where I can be in a relationship," she said.

"Please, like I would want to be in a relationship with you," he said, pulling the truck out of park, "Damn gorgon's are always turning me to stone."

She laughed, but watched him as he drove, his hand running through his hair. She wondered if maybe he was lonely. He lived in a big house by himself, and it didn't seem liked he talked to his friends from school that often. So, maybe she was helping him out, by keeping him company. She supposed dressing a little country couldn't hurt if it made him happy. They went to the grocery store as she bought things to make dinner with. Was it odd that even though he said things to make her mad, she was starting to feel more comfortable around him? They walked down an aisle with shampoo and deodorant.

"Make sure you get your woman shit," Manny said leaning on the cart.

"Woman shit?" she asked looking at him.

"You know? That girly woman crap you females love so much. Good smelling soap, frilly shampoo, those things when you bleed," Manny said.

"Band-aids?" she asked confused. He snorted and shook his head.

"No that other stuff, when your time of the month comes along. I don't want to have to go to the store in the middle of the night," he said.

Ruby blushed, "Oh, yeah. I'll get some, thanks."

Woman shit? Never heard shampoo described as frilly before. She couldn't help but laugh and do exactly as he said she would. She took her time smelling the shampoo's and soaps to find the best smelling one. He sighed tapping the cart as she walked along the aisle.

"Will you just get one already!" he complained as she put another bottle down.

"Oh, alright!" she said grabbing one of the other ones she had smelled and the conditioner that was with it. Then she went to the soaps and he groaned. She shook her head.

"Ugh, Manny! You're such a guy!" she complained, "You want me to smell good, right?"

"I hope I'm a guy," he said, "Just hurry up. I don't want to be on this aisle for three hours."

She rolled her eyes, not that he could see beyond her sunglasses. When she looked up from the soaps she saw Clawd buying some deodorant, he gave her a smile.

"Now there's a familiar face I haven't seen in forever!" Clawd said. He surprised her as he scooped her up into a hug. Manny smiled and slapped him a high five.

"Hey Clawd, how's it going?" she asked putting the soap into the cart.

"Good, my brother's are visiting, so I have to stock up on deodorant before Draculaura gets upset by the smell," he said with a laugh, "It's bad enough we're all eating steak in front of her."

"She's cracking the whip man. Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them," Manny said shaking his head.

Clawd laughed, "Like you're one to talk. You got one living with you now, I hear. You do know Draculaura is horrible at keeping secrets."

Clawd looked at Ruby and gave her a wink. Manny snorted, Clawd looked down and laughed.

"I see you're already trying to make her into a country girl, not sure how much Jace would like that," he said to Manny shaking his head. Ruby started looking at deodorants and razors. Clawd was doing her a favor by keeping Manny busy. It was odd, but she actually kind of liked the boots. She heard them laughing about something as she shopped. She came back to them planning a casketball game on the weekend.

"It'll be great, my brothers will join in. Maybe we could get Deuce to play, and Heath," Clawd said happily. Manny glanced to Ruby when Clawd mentioned "Deuce".

"Sounds like fun," Ruby said putting her "Woman shit" in the cart, "Can I join in?"

Manny frowned, "I don't think so. You'll probably get hurt."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "I could run circles around you big guy."

"Ha! That's Ruby for you a spitfire all the way," Clawd said smiling, "I'll see you then! Later, guys! Glad to have you back, Ruby!"

"Later, man!" Manny called. Ruby gave him smile and a wave as he took off down the aisle. Manny turned to look at her.

"You sure you're ready to see Deuce?" he asked, "I was trying to get you out of it."

She shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"I just thought, with all that's happened…," Manny said leaving off the rest of the sentence.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Ruby said walking away. Just hearing Deuce's name brought deep emotions in her, but she didn't want it to hold her back. She was sure she'd be able to see him now and not be tempted to use drugs again. Hell, every time she thought about drugs she remembered Marcus' dead face. Somewhere deep down she knew she would always have a thing for Deuce anyway, just like he would always have a thing for Cleo.

She recalled that first day that she met Deuce. Sapphire was calling himself Jace from the start and no one knew they were twins. Manny was such a Bully that first day. He called her a normie and blocked her way in the hall, saying Normie's weren't welcome at Monster High. Sapphire with his blue snake hair was more than welcomed. She remembered all the ghouls talking about how hot he was. Deuce was amazed that Sapphire didn't have to wear sunglasses. Sapphire had caught Cleo's eye and was already flirting with her. Deuce was already getting mad at him. It wasn't until their last class that everyone found out Ruby wasn't a normie.

It was apparently a test day, but being their first day in the middle of the school year they had no idea what was on the test. Mr. Hack told Ruby to take off her sunglasses when she was inside. She did look like a normie, wearing a jacket that covered her scales. Her hair was up in a pony tail, with bangs long and to the side.

"Yeah, normie! Take off your sunglasses," Manny echoed glaring at Ruby. Sapphire joined in on telling her to take them off, and Manny gave him a fist bump. Frankie looked at her with sympathy and Deuce stood up for her.

"Hey, leave her alone. There's probably a reason she wears them," Deuce said, frowning at them. Ruby looked at him like he was her savior. He understood what it was like to be cursed, to never be able to look someone in the eyes.

"Normie, just take off the glasses," Sapphire yelled with a smirk.

"Take them off or you'll get detention for a week," Mr. Hack said slamming a test in front of her. Ruby sighed and took them off, turning him to stone. Her red and gold eyes with a slit of black instead of a circle like most normie's. Everyone gasped, except Sapphire. He knew it was going to happen.

"Alright, Ruby!" he cheered, "You go, sister! Party time!"

Everyone looked at him like he was off his rocker. Ruby slipped her sunglasses on and took off her jacket, revealing red and blue scales down her arm. The same ones Sapphire had.

"What? Didn't I tell you I had a twin?" Sapphire asked giving Ruby a wink.


	3. What dreams may come

When they got back she kicked off her boots by the door. She put away the groceries while Manny carried her things in. She started dinner as she heard him moving around the house. She heard the thud of his boots as he walked into the kitchen, sitting in a chair and putting his feet up on another one. He leaned back, watching her cook. His arms were behind his head.

"So, you're okay with Deuce now?" Manny asked, his blue eyes watching her.

"Deuce is in the past. I'm sure I'll always have feelings for him," Ruby replied with a shrug. Manny made a snorting sound.

"After all that?! You're telling me you still have feelings for him? He's been on and off with Cleo for years. You really want to torture yourself by thinking he'd eventually pick you over Cleo?" he stopped his rant and covered his face with his hands.

"Manny, just because you have feelings for someone, doesn't mean you act on them. He was my first crush, the first time I ever had that feeling of love for someone, but I'm smarter now. I know he's not good for me," she said putting a plate of food in front of him, "I know better, he'll always pick Cleo. Besides, I already told you that I'm not in a place for a relationship."

She sat down and started eating. He looked at her for a minute and shrugged, and then he began shoveling the food into his mouth. She looked at him curiously. He looked like he was starving. He gave her a goofy grin.

"I don't get home-cooked meals that often," he said, putting more food in his mouth, "Not unless I visit my mom. This is good."

"Oh, that makes sense why there were no dirty dishes in the sink when I got here. You must eat out a lot, huh?" she asked. He shrugged, lifting his shirt to show her his eight-pack. His eyebrows wiggled and he nodded like he was so proud of his muscles.

"I still look good for eating out a lot, huh?" He said giving her a wink. She shook her head, coughing on her food as she laughed. Manny certainly had grown cockier since high school.

After eating she went to bed, leaving Manny to clean the dishes. When she closed her eyes the dreams came back. They always started the same, with dreams of Deuce. The way he was in high school, before everything happened. Everything about him screamed gorgeous, from his chiseled jaw to his full lips. The fact that he suffered the same curse as herself made her desire him even more. When Cleo dumped him for her twin Ruby was mad that her brother would date someone so selfish. But then she realized that Deuce was single. Of course she wasn't the only one who had their eyes set on the gorgon.

She didn't know why, maybe it was what they had in common, but Deuce became her friend. Then one day they became more. Deuce wondered what it was like to kiss a girl without wearing his sunglasses. Somehow one thing led to another and Ruby had the most incredible summer spent with Deuce. She had fallen hard and fast for him. When school started again Cleo had broken up with Sapphire to date some prince. Oddly it was the prince who broke up with Cleo. Ruby remembered that day clearly. She remembered her own arm around deuces waist as they walked down the hall. His arm was over her shoulder, like they were one. She was feeling so happy and giddy. Then Cleo came walking up. She gave Ruby a sneer and looked down her nose at her.

"Deuce, you're going to take me to the dance tomorrow," Cleo said. Deuce pulled away from Ruby and practically ran to Cleo's side. He gave Ruby a shrug.

"Sorry, babe," he said as he put an arm around Cleo. The couple walked off and her world had crashed down around her. She looked over and saw Sapphire glaring at Deuce. He was instantly by her side, pulling her into a hug. Things rolled quickly downhill from there. She met Marcus and started using some lesser drugs to help her numb the pain. Then she started trying the stronger drugs to help her forget. The image of Manny holding her down while Sapphire flushed her stash down the toilet came. Then the image of her step-father sneering at her and her brother, followed by the escape Ruby made. She ran straight to Marcus, who at that time was her savior. It wasn't until later when she woke from her haze that she realized he kept her drugged up to force her to stay with him and do as he wanted. She wasn't more than a slave. She had briefly woken once at three am, only to get another shot of the drug he had her on.

Then the images in her dream continued to waking to find a police officer made of stone in front of her. She looked over and there were three more. Then she put on the cheap sunglasses next to her and turned to see Marcus. His skin was ashen, eyes open but staring at nothing. His lips were blue with maggots falling from them. She could see a chalky white substance around his mouth. It looked like the drugs had finally caught up with him. Ruby heard a scream, before she realized that the scream was coming from her. She opened her eyes in the pitch black room and for a moment couldn't remember where she was. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavy like she had just runa marathon. Grabbing her sunglasses she pushed them on, looking at the clock. It was three ten in the morning.

The door slammed open and she could see a huge figure in the doorway. It flipped the light switch and she remembered as Manny stood in her doorway like he was ready to fight. She remembered that she was staying at Manny's house. He stood before her in boxers and she couldn't help but admire the muscles of his body. His strong arms and large pecs had her swallowing her drool. He looked around the room.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked looking at her. She blushed and shook her head, looking down. Quickly she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her chest. How could she forget she didn't have any nightgowns and had to wear one of the sexy ones he bought? She wondered if her cheeks were as red as her hair at the moment.

Gulping she said, "Sorry, it was just this nightmare I've been having. I get it if you want me to leave. I thought I was finished with them."

His posture instantly changed from one of attack to relaxed. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame. His blue eyes looked at her and she wondered if he was going to actually kick her out.

"You want to tell me what it was about?" Manny asked tilting his head.

Ruby shook her head in reply. She didn't want to burden him with her nightmares. He would probably just laugh at her anyway. He didn't live them.

"Well…," Manny shrugged and then smirked, flexing his pecs for her, "You know I can scare any nightmares away. Yep, only sweet dreams in these arms."

He moved his arms and kissed his bicep. Ruby face palmed and shook her head, "No thanks, Manny."

Smirking he shrugged and said, "Your loss."

She chuckled as he left, going back up the stairs. With a sigh she watched the clock, knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep. Instead she started her day. Manny woke to a full breakfast laid out for him. Ruby sat at the table, showered and dressed in jeans and a nice, flowery shirt.

"Damn girl, you look good in country," Manny said with a smirk as he moved to get a cup of coffee. Although Ruby would deny country to her core, she smiled at the complement.

"Thanks Manny, can you give me a ride today? I need to see my probation officer," Ruby said and sipped her coffee.

"That explains it," Manny said with a chuckle, "You want a ride in my truck. Well, I'm busy at work today so I guess you'll have to go to work with me and I'll take you by on my lunch break. Only if you wear those sexy ass boots."

Manny gave her a wink and she sighed. Manny was great at making her want to laugh, with his addiction to country lately. Guess Ruby better get used to it, especially if she was going to be living here for a while.

"No problem, thanks for the ride," Ruby said. She was feeling defeated as her job search was turning up useless. She had to find a job soon.

After breakfast Manny helped her up into the truck. She sat back as he got in and turned it on. Manny smiled and gave her a wink as he turned up the radio. She groaned as the country music blasted. Manny took off his Stetson and placed it on her head, singing along to the music. Ruby raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. Then a song came on that she decided she liked. Tapping her booted foot along, Manny cheered and sang along, putting his free hand on the hat and shaking it on her head.

"Baby you a song, you make me want to roll my windows down, and cruise!" Manny sang a little off key. Ruby laughed and shook her head. They pulled up to a construction site where the frame of a nice big house stood.

"We're building a new house for the Steins," Manny said taking his hat back and setting it on his head. Ruby smiled at him.

"Looks like it's going to be nice," she said nodding. She had never seen a house being built before.

"Better be for the price they're paying," He said with a laugh as he got out of the truck. Ruby opened the door and slid down the seat, her feet dropping to the gravel of the driveway. Manny smirked as he watched her push the door closed.

"It would look a lot hotter if you didn't almost fall," Manny said as she walked next to him.

"Shut up, I did not almost fall," Ruby said putting her hands on her hips.

"Good thing you didn't wear that mini-skirt, everyone would have gotten a good view," Manny said laughing and muttered, "Clumsy gorgon."

Ruby lightly smacked his arm as they walked over to a mobile office, "You better watch out or I'll turn your ass to stone."

Manny laughed, "Not if you want a ride. Can't drive you anywhere if I'm made of stone now, can I?"

Ruby growled and he laughed harder, a few of his employees were watching them walk up. Manny moved past them to the door. The guys were looking at Ruby and she rubbed her arms a little nervously. She knew they were probably wondering why she was there. Manny unlocked the door and stepped inside, Ruby followed him and the guys came in, clocking in. She leaned against the desk, not sure what she should do.

"Just wait in here. Let the machine get the phone," Manny said following the guys out. Ruby frowned and sighed, looking around at the messy office. Shrugging she figured she should at least organize the mess. The phone rang many times and Manny was grumpy by the time Ruby made it to see her probation officer. She sighed as she went back into the mobile office with her bag of fast food for lunch. Manny took off to the job site. She watched the answering machine blinking and wondered if he needed help.


	4. Casket Ball

By the time Saturday came along she was feeling really down in the dumps. Her legs hurt from all the walking she was doing on her job search, which was becoming an epic failure. Everywhere she went they either had an excuse, weren't hiring, or just sneered at her. It didn't help that some of the managers were past classmates. She was feeling very defeated. Manny tried to cheer her up. She realized all the muscle flexing was his way of getting a laugh out of her. She was pretty sure it was his way of showing off his muscle mass as well. Hell, if she had a body like that she'd probably do the same.

The Casketball game was coming up. She was actually looking forward to it; at least it was something to distract her from her measly wallet and the fly's that flew from it whenever it opened. She wore her worn out sneakers, jeans with little designs from the western store Manny got, and for the heck of it she wore one of the cutesy western shirts he got. Manny had somewhat good taste when it came to clothes. Plus it wouldn't hurt her any, if they got ripped. She giggled to herself, thinking of the western wear getting torn up, while she was once again making breakfast. At least she waited until eight this time. She seemed to have a nightly ritual with Manny. Her nightmare woke her early, he came in (Usually in his boxers with fists raised), and then her day started. She figured Manny would be sleeping in, since he could for once. He looked really tired the day before. She was sure the three o-clock wake ups were getting to him.

"Why are you always up so damn early?" Manny groaned walking into the kitchen and plopping down in a chair. Ruby jumped and turned. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of shorts. Her eyes widened behind her sunglasses as she took in his perfectly formed muscles. His blue eyes turned from the window to look at her, probably wondering why she hadn't answered. A laugh came from him as he sat back, his arms going behind his head, giving her a full luscious view of his upper torso.

"I rendered you speechless, didn't I?" he said, giving her that annoying smirk. Oh yeah, he knew he looked good. She snapped her jaw back up into place and turned back to the pancake, which was now a little darker than she would have liked.

"No! I was just wondering if you needed me to do some laundry. Since apparently you can't find a shirt," she replied, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him. He chuckled grabbing her arm before she could pull away. He tugged and she fell right into his lap.

"Well, if that's going to be part of the agreement, why not?" he replied, tickling her side. She grabbed his nose ring and tugged.

"Ow, hey!" Manny complained as he let go of her and she pulled herself from his lap.

"Manny, no touching! I told you I'm not ready for any kind of intimate relationship!" She said glaring at him.

He smirked, "There is nothing intimate about getting tickled."

"To hell there isn't! Not to mention, you are barely dressed!" Ruby replied crossing her arms, "Manny, I need to stand on my own two feet before I can get involved with anyone."

"Ruby, you know I'm just messing with you," he said, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes and his lips turned up into a devilish grin. His blue eyes stayed on her as he dug into the pancakes. Ruby shook her head. Manny was quickly finished with his pancakes and he nodded to her.

"Okay, you gonna go change? We should get going," He started washing the dishes. Ruby was busy staring at the half naked hunk cleaning. He turned to look at her, as he noticed her staring again he smirked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Manny said, giving her a wakeup call, "Did you hear what I said, Gorgon?"

She shook her head back to reality, same old Manny. She really hadn't paid attention, but if he knew that she would be hearing about it all day.

"No, I don't speak cow, Minotaur!" Ruby replied with a smirk. Manny snorted and flung soapy water at her. Ruby jumped back and laughed.

"I found my old jersey from high school, you can wear that since I'm too big with all this sexy muscle to fit into it," he winked at her and pointed to the Jersey he had left on the couch. There was a bag next to it with shorts her size and new tennis shoes.

"I took the liberty of getting some new shoes for you, since your old ones stink, like your Casketball skills. I figure you might be a little better if you could actually run without tripping on pieces of your shoe. I don't want to lose, if you end up on my team. But if you get the other team, you can wear those holey things," Manny suggested. Ruby's jaw clenched as he mentioned her shoes stinking like her casket ball skills. She grabbed the bags, and jersey.

"Minotaur, I'm going to wipe the court with you!" She stormed out to change her clothes and heard Manny snicker in the kitchen.

Later that day…

Ruby showed up at the park that was packed with their old high school friends. Shocked faces looked her way. She supposed it might look like her and Manny were dating, with her wearing his old jersey that was too big on her. Manny had been talking shit all morning to her, about how she better be on his team if she wants to win. Clawd and his pack of brothers were all in jersey's and shorts as well. She glanced over and saw Deuce talking to Cleo by the table where everyone was putting their sides. Manny took the bowl of Monsteroni Salad and she followed him to the table. She could feel so many eyes on her and rubbed her hands on her sides nervously. Manny held the bowl with one hand and grabbed her hand with his big warm one. It was comforting and helped relax her a little. She was sure he probably felt her shaking. Maybe she wasn't ready for this…

Frankie was the first to run up.

"Ruby! Manny! It's so good to see you again, Ruby? How are you?" Frankie asked, her bolts making a buzzing sound in her excitement.

"I'm doing fine," Ruby said giving her a smile. She noticed Frankie was wearing her old fearleading uniform.

"You look great, Frankie, what's been going on with you?" Ruby asked. Frankie beamed at the compliment.

"I've finally let Jackson take me out. We've been together since! My parents were experimenting and burned the house down. It was an electrical malfunction. They didn't trust just anyone to build a new one, so Manny is doing it. He's been doing such a great job! But it's taking forever," Frankie replied. Ruby should have known she'd hear a whole story.

"It's not my fault the deliveries are late," Manny muttered, "I need to find some new suppliers."

Ruby smiled, "Oh, I saw it. It looks like the house is going to be huge!"

Frankie smiled and clapped, "Yes, it's going to be voltageous! You know, Ruby. You look well. I mean, so much better since High School."

"Thanks," Ruby replied, giving her a smile.

"That's cause she's not doing drugs anymore," Manny replied setting the bowl down on the table, "She was pretty wasted back then."

"Manny! That's not nice to say!" Frankie scolded him, crossing her arms.

He shrugged, "Well it's true. She looks a hell of a lot better now."

Ruby smiled, his complements were always double edged swords, but she'd take what she could get. Manny gave her a wink and pulled her over to the court where everyone was gathering. Ruby gave Frankie a quick wave as she was pulled along. Deuce stood with Clawd on the court. Once again they were going to be the Captains. Everyone else lined up. Ruby knew before looking that Deuce was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, and tried not to look that way. The pull was too great, she turned, her sunglasses meeting his and he smirked. He hadn't changed much. His looks were still chiseled and he could totally pull off telling people he was a model. She could feel her heartbeat quicken.

They tossed a coin to see who would pick first. Clawd won and picked Romulus saying the were-wolves had to stick together. He looked at Deuce.

"Well, us Gorgons have to stick together. I got Red," Deuce said, pointing to Ruby. She could hear a gasp and felt her eyes widen. Cleo gave her a glare that should send her to her grave. With a quick, comforting glance at Manny she walked over to Deuce who held up a fist. She didn't leave him hanging, it would be rude and at least he was nice enough to not pick her last.

"Welcome back, Ruby," Deuce said, turning back to the team picks. Ruby pulled her hair up into a pony tail and watched as Clawd picked his brothers and Deuce picked everyone else. Manny stood between Ruby and Deuce when Deuce picked him. Ruby felt herself relax as Manny grabbed her hand. What was it about him that made her feel comfortable? Maybe living with him and getting to know him better helped. But there was definitely something different about Manny. She looked up at him and noticed him looking at her. He gave her a smile and a hand squeeze. She smiled and squeezed back. She had to show him Deuce didn't affect her like he used too.

She was surprised though when Deuce had her as a starter. She hadn't played in years and felt herself getting nervous. It felt like everyone was watching her. Like they were all wondering when she was going to fall back on her old ways. Deuce seemed like he was trying to give her a chance to show them that she could do it. Maybe he felt guilty for what happened.

"Don't screw this up, gorgon. We need to beat those wolves," Manny growled in her ear as he moved past her to get in position. She laughed as she moved to follow him.

"Ruby," Deuce called her and motioned for her to stand by him. She was glad people couldn't see her eyes. They would know she was shocked. Taking a deep breath she rolled her shoulders as she walked over to him.

"Hey, you good to play?" Deuce asked looking at her. She nodded her head.

"Cool, you gotta show us you're A-game. You show them that Gorgon's bounce back! Give them some of that fire I know you have in you," Deuce said, patting her shoulder. She smiled, realizing he was giving her a pep talk. When she looked towards Manny she could see his eyes narrowed at Deuce. She heard him snort and then look back at the ball. As the game started everyone began to move. Ruby squatted low and as Clawd approached with the ball, she quickly stole it from him, passing it to Manny. Manny moved past Romulus and threw the ball into the basket with a swish. She cheered for Manny as he high fived a few team mates. He walked over to Ruby and gave her a hug.

"Bet you're glad I got you those shoes now, huh?" he asked giving her a wink. Ruby laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

In the end they lost by three points. What can you say? It was close to a full moon so the wolves were excellent. Of course that put Manny in a bad mood. He always hated losing, but everyone else was just happy to get together and hang out. Ruby's muscles were screaming at her, but it felt good to use them again. She found herself more relaxed and smiling.


End file.
